harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter Books Wiki:Short links
In the effort to make short links understandable, please find the correct Template to add for each book, chapter source and other source links on this page. The term "short links" was given to the shortening of key words and sources. It not only serves to make editing easier, but to keep the source editor of each article shorter and less complicated. Key words will be used when typing the name of a book that's not in a source. The name of the short link will be an abbreviation or key word that goes in the parameter: and the letters and numbers in that parameter has no spaces. Short links Books If you want to simply type the book name to be part of the article without typing the whole name of the book, and it's not going in a source (because it's a key word), then you just put in the parameter (no spaces): For the seven Harry Potter books: * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: PS * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: COS * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: POA * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: GOF * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: OOTP * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: DH For the companion books wrote by J.K. Rowling: * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (by J.K. Rowling): FBJ * Quidditch Through the Ages (by J.K. Rowling): TTAJ * The Tales of Beedle the Bard (by J.K. Rowling): BTBJ For the in-universe pages for the companion books: * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (by Newton Scamander): FB * Quidditch Through the Ages (by Kennilworthy Whisp): TTA * The Tales of Beedle the Bard (by Beedle the Bard): BTB If you want them to be part of a source, you need to include the chapter too. Look at the next section for their short links. If you want to type Pottermore, the short link for that has been made: PM Chapter sources The next part's simpler than it looks. If you want to make a source for a book, you need to add the short link that will include the chapter. For example, if I wanted to link the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, I will use the book short link noted above and then the chapter number in the parameter: PS1 It's then the same for the other books: COS1 - POA1 - GOF1 - OOTP1 - HBP1 - DH1 The complete list of those short links have been wrote out for you here: * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ** About the Author: FB1 ** Foreword by the Author: FB2 ** Introduction *** About this Book: FB3 *** What is a Beast? FB4 *** A Brief History of Muggle Awareness of Fantastic Beasts: FB5 *** Magical Beasts in Hiding: FB6 *** Why Magizoology Matters: FB7 *** Ministry of Magic Classifications: FB8 ** An A-Z of Fantastic Beasts: FB9 * Quidditch Through the Ages ** The Evolution of the Flying Broomstick: TTA1 ** Ancient Broom Games: TTA2 ** The Game From Queerditch Marsh: TTA3 ** The Arrival of the Golden Snitch: TTA4 ** Anti-Muggle Precautions: TTA5 ** Changes in Quidditch Since the Fourteenth Century: TTA6 ** Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland: TTA7 ** The Spread of Quidditch Worldwide: TTA8 ** The Development of the Racing Broom: TTA9 ** Quidditch Today: TTA10 * The Tales of Beedle the Bard ** The Wizard and the Hopping Pot: BTB1 ** The Fountain of Fair Fortune: BTB2 ** The Warlock's Hairy Heart: BTB3 ** Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump: BTB4 ** The Tale of the Three Brothers: BTB5 To look at every chapter short link for these ten books, look through this [[:Category:Chapter short links|'category']]. Category:Admin